


No giving up

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Oliver's so called friends and family in Team Arrow may be willing to let Oliver go to jail, but Slade is not.





	1. The breakout

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this random thought yesterday. The thought was ‘Man, it’s too bad The Arrowverse writers can’t use Slade anymore. He would never let Oliver rot in prison’. And this is how it turned out.

Arrow lair  
Afternoon

“I can’t believe this is how it all ends,” Felicity said as she looked around the lair as everything was being packed up.

“Believe it Felicity, it’s over,” Diggle said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s been a wild ride, but the moment Oliver gets to Iron Heights, it’s over. We lost Felicity.”

Unspecified location  
Same time

“…and Oliver Queen was found guilty of several counts of murder, Vigilantism, conspiracy, and assault. Sources say that Mr. Queen is being transferred to Iron Heights tonight,” A news broadcast was on a television set.

The TV set was in a dark room. Itwas filled with weapons, lots and lots of weapons. Mostly swords and guns. In the center of the room was a one eyed man. He had a sword on his back and was wearing a suit of armor. The man picked up an orange and black helmet on a desk and put it on, completely the set. The man turned around and looked at the television set, which now showed a picture of Oliver.

“Don’t worry kid. I’m coming,” The man said as he picked up a sword.

Star City, en route to Iron Heights  
Night

An armored car drove down the road, led by two police cars in front and two more following it. Inside, Oliver sat in the back, cuffed as Agent Watson sat across from him.

“So, how does it feel?” Watson asked and Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“How does what feel?” Oliver asked lowly.

“To know, that despite all your sacrifices, you still lost?” Watson said smugly.

Oliver didn’t respond, he simply closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

On the road ahead, Deathstroke stood, waiting. He drew his sword as they approached, knowing it was show time.

“Agent Watson, we have a problem,” Watson heard on her radio and Oliver’s eyes opened.

“What is it?” Watson asked as she pulled it out. 

“There’s some guy standing in the road dressed like Slade Wilson,” the officer said and Oliver’s eyes widened.

“Release Mr. Queen and we can all walk away from this,” Deathstroke said as the officers in the first two cruisers got out.

“Not happening dirt bag. Drop your weapon and get on the ground!” One of the officers said as they took aim at Slade.

“As you wish,” Slade said as he began walking forward.

They opened fire on him but the bullets simply bounced off Slade’s armor. Whirling his sword, Slade cut off the hand of one of the officers and grabbed his gun. He shot the second officer in the shoulder and he went down. Dropping the gun, Slade jumped over the cruiser, grabbed the third officer and slammed his head into the window hard enough to shatter it. He left the unconscious officer handing in the broken window before turning and kicking the forth officer into the side of the car before punching him had enough to knock him out. He turned and looked as the six other officers from the armored car and the two cruisers behind it took aim at him.

“You would be wasting your bullets. All I want is Oliver. Release him and we can all go home,” Slade told them.

“Do as he says,” Oliver snarled at Watson.

“Why, afraid your friend is going to get himself killed?” Watson asked mockingly.

“No, I’m afraid he’ll kill those officers,” Oliver said bluntly.

True to Oliver’s word, Slade slashed at the legs of one of the officers as they opened fire on him. His blade cut into the officer’s legs and he went down as another officer was hit in the leg by a bullet that had been deflected by his armor. Slade whirled around in a circling, cutting down the rest of the officers, not killing them, but incapacitating them. Slade then walked towards the back of the armored car. He pulled out a small device that looked like a disk and placed it on the back door. He stepped back and, after a moment, the device went off in a small explosion. The doors burst open to reveal Watson aiming her gun at him and Oliver giving Slade an angry look. 

“Lower your gun,” Slade said roughly. “I have avoiding killing the rest of your men. But I would not mind killing you Agent Watson. Lower your gun.”

As Oliver frantically nodded his head at her, Watson lowered her gun, glaring at Slade hatefully.

“What are you doing here Slade?” Oliver demanded.

“Rescuing you from your terrible decisions, just like I always do,” Slade said as he reached in and yanked Oliver out of the car.

“No matter where you go, I will find you,” Watson glowered at them and, behind his helmet, Slade smirked.

“No you won’t,” Slade said as he pulled out a gun and fired.

A bullet hit Watson in the head and she hit the floor, her eyes staring without seeing as she bled out.

“Slade!” Oliver shouted as Slade pocketed the gun. “You said you weren’t going to kill her!”

“I changed my mind,” Slade said simply. “We need to get going.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you-”

Out of patience, Slade punched Oliver, hard. Oliver went down, out cold and Slade knelt down and picked him up.

“Sorry kid, but we need to get going,” Slade said as he threw Oliver’s unconscious form over his shoulder and began walking away into the night.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wakes up to Slade giving him a reality check and a disturbing revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, this will be continued. Sorry this chapter is short; this chapter is mostly used to set up the plot. The following chapters will be longer.

Unspecified location  
Morning

Oliver groaned as he came to. Sitting up, he winced as he felt his jaw, feeling a large bruise there. 

“Sorry about that kid,” a voice spoke up.

Oliver looked over and saw Slade, dressed in jeans and a black, sleeveless shirt. Suddenly, it all came back to him.

“What the hell were you thinking Slade?” Oliver snapped.

“Well, I was thinking we could have some breakfast,” Slade said sarcastically as he gestured over his shoulder to a table with two plates of food.

“I had cut a deal with the FBI Slade!” Oliver snarled as he got to his feet.

“And you are the idiot I always thought you were if you thought I was going to let you sacrifice yourself for people who don’t deserve it!” Slade snarled.

“It was the only way Slade and you’ve ruined it now!” Oliver shouted angrily.

Oliver suddenly fell back on the bed, clutching his face as Slade held his hand.

“You’re hard headed kid, maybe more so than when I first met you. What happened to you kid?” Slade wondered.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Oliver growled as he got to his feet, fed up as he glared at Slade.

“Do you remember the first lesson I ever taught you?” Slade asked.

“How to get someone’s gun from them?” Oliver asked annoyed.

“Do you remember what I said to you when I taught you that?” Slade asked and Oliver nodded.

“There’s no giving up to these guys,” Oliver repeated and Slade then grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward.

“There’s no giving up to these guys! But that’s exactly what you did! You gave up! When it got tough, you ran away!” Slade snarled.

“I didn’t give up!” Oliver snarled, pushing Slade back. “My team abandoned me, and while we were too busy fighting amongst ourselves, Diaz only got stronger until I had to agree to confess to Watson in order to stop him!”

“Except you didn’t!” Slade shouted and Oliver stared as Slade breathed heavily.

“What?” Oliver asked in a choked voice.

“Diaz is still alive kid. He joined up with a group called The Longbow Hunters,” Slade explained.

“How do you know that?” Oliver demanded.

“Because I was tracking them,” Slade explained.

“I thought you were looking for Joe,” Oliver said confused and Slade sighed.

“I was. Joe joined up with them a few months after we crossed paths with him,” Slade said as he turned away from Oliver and it was quiet in the room.

“I’m sorry Slade,” Oliver said and Slade shook his head.

“Not your fault kid. Anyone, I followed them to Star City. I was going to reach out to you until I saw your confession on a news broadcast. Then Ms. Michaels explained to me what had happened while I’ve been gone,” Slade said in a tone that Oliver had often heard him use on the island when he was less than impressed when he thought Oliver had done something stupid.

“Any reason for the judgment in your voice?” Oliver asked wearily.

“What happened to you kid? The Oliver Queen I knew would never have put up with these rookies and John Diggle treating him like they have. It seems that first lesson isn’t the only thing you’ve forgotten. You’ve lost your fire Oliver, the drive to do what needs to be done,” Slade told him and Oliver was quiet for several moments.

“After a while, you get used to working in a team. You have to learn to listen to everyone so the team works. Bu sometimes voices aren’t heard because others are talking so loudly. I guess, overtime, I forgot how to listen to my own voice because I’m so busy trying to listen to everyone else’s,” Oliver sighed.

“Because you only had to reply on yourself at first. You’re more effective with a partner rather than an army,” Slade said and Oliver quirked an eyebrow.

“You offering?”

“I need to stop these Longbow Hunters as much as you do. And besides, someone needs to watch your back,” Slade said, smiling for the first time that morning and Oliver returned it after a moment. 

“Alright. What is it you have on these Longbow Hunters?”


	3. The contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Slade meet with a contact as Diaz, Kane, and The Longbow Hunters make their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update this and that I’m returning with such a short chapter to. I really have no excuse other than spreading myself too thin with this story. I will be updating this story more often now, I promise. If anyone is still reading here’s the next chapter.

Coast City  
Night

A truck was driving on the road, onto its next delivery when suddenly, all the sound on the road and in the truck seemed to vanish. The driver was confused until the truck was suddenly rocked by something hitting the back. The driver lost control of the vehicle and slammed into a telephone pole. Dazed, the driver got out of the truck only to get shot head. He went down, dead as the sound returned. Diaz lowered his gun before looking over at his companions.

“Let’s get what we came for,” Diaz said lowly.

Joe Wilson, or Kane Wolfman, as he preferred, was already making way over to the back of the truck. He yanked it open to reveal a crate inside.

Blud Haven  
Same time

Oliver and Slade were in a bar, Oliver dressed in a hoodie and wearing sunglasses to hide his appearance. 

“So where is this contact of yours?” Oliver asked lowly and Slade smirked.

“She should be here soon enough,” Slade said, leaning back into his seat.

“This contact better not be another Nylander. And why are you laughing?” Oliver asked as Slade chuckled.

“Oh, just wait kid. I want to see the look on your face,” Slade said gleefully.

Oliver’s confusion only last until he heard someone sit down in the chair on the other side of the table. Oliver turned and stared in shock at the person on the other side of the table.

“What is it you say in this country, cat got your tongue?” Nyssa al Ghul said cheekily, amused as Oliver’s jaw hit the floor.

“Nyssa? She’s your contact?” Oliver asked stunned as he looked over at Slade, who only smirked.

“You didn’t tell him?” Nyssa inquired.

“I wanted to see his face,” Slade said amused.

“Okay, why are you two working together? I thought you were traveling with Thea and Roy to destroy the Lazarus Pits,” Oliver demanded as he looked over at Nyssa, his brain catching up with him.

“We were. We ran into a complication,” Nyssa said and Oliver raised an eyebrow. “We located the first pit. But so did The Longbow Hunters.”

“Following Ms. Lance’s…attack, Ricardo Diaz was left barely clinging to life. The Longbow Hunters used the pit to heal him,” Slade explained ad Oliver growled

“Damn it Laurel,” Oliver growled, wishing he’d gotten to Diaz sooner.

“We encountered Mr. Wilson not long after and news broke of your arrest. Honestly Oliver, what were you thinking?” Nyssa scolded.

“Slade already gave me the ‘I’m stupid’ lecture, so save it. What do you know?” Oliver demanded.

“Thea and Roy are tracking Mr. Diaz, Mr. Wilson’s son, and The Longbow Hunters as we speak. When I checked in last, they were in Coast City,” Nyssa explained and Oliver stared at her in horror.

“You let them go after The Longbow Hunters alone?” Oliver asked angrily.

“They are only to observe and report back. You should trust your student and sister Oliver,” Nyssa said pointedly.

“I trust them just fine. It’s the Longbow Hunters that have me concerned,” Oliver said pointedly.

Coast City  
Same time

Kane and Silencer had loaded the crate into their truck as Diaz watched. From a rooftop, watching, Roy and Thea exchanged concerned looks.

“What do you think they want that for?” Thea asked.

“I don’t know, but it can’t be good. Let’s hope Slade got your brother out and knocked some sense into him. He’s the best fighter any of us know and, if we’re going up against Diaz and the Longbow Hunters, we’re gonna need him,” Roy said grimly.


	4. The message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diaz uses Thea and Roy to send Oliver a chilling message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this still isn’t a very long chapter, but it’s a necessary one. The chapters will start to get longer after this one, I promise.

Coast City  
Night

“So, should we send our guests a message?” Joe asked and Diaz smirked.

“Oh, I think they’re getting it right now,” Diaz said ominously. 

Up on the roof, Roy and Thea were about to head out when Thea was suddenly hit in the neck with a tranq dart. She fell onto the roof, out cold and Roy whirled around only to get hit with a tranq dart as well. Roy joined Thea in falling onto the roof, out cold, as Red Dart lowered her arm.

Slade’s hideout  
Later

Nyssa lowered her phone and shook her head at Oliver and Slade.

“They were supposed to check in fifteen minutes ago and are not answering their phones,” Nyssa said a hint of worry entering her voice. 

“What did you expect? You sent them after The Longbow Hunters!” Oliver snarled as he stalked over to Nyssa. “I swear to god if anything happens to them-”

“Calm down kid,” Slade said as he walked over, pulling Oliver back. “Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgement.”

Oliver yanked himself out of Slade’s grip and walked away, trying to calm himself.

“He is right to be angry,” Nyssa acknowledged. “I underestimated The Longbow Hunters. It was a foolish mistake.”

“Mistake or not, now is no time for blame or arguing amongst ourselves,” Slade said wisely. “Now is the time for action.”

“Slade’s right,” Oliver said as he walked back over after having gained control of his emotion. “I’ll deal with you later Nyssa. Right now, we need to find Roy and Thea.”

Unspecified location  
Same time

Roy groaned as whatever he and Thea had been shot with started to wear off. He blinked, finding himself in a dark room, hands bound to a chair.

“Roy,” Thea, bound similarly in a chair next to him, said sluggishly, the drugs still affecting her. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know,” Roy said, trying to make his drugged mind think. “We were shot by one of The Longbow Hunters, the one who shoots darts.”

“She goes by Red Dart,” Diaz said as he walked in, drawing their attention.

“Diaz,” Roy sneered sluggishly.

“Good to see you Roy. This seems familiar, doesn’t it? Me, holding you captive. Only I don’t think you’re gonna get rescued this time,” Diaz said arrogantly.

“Why’d you take us?” Thea asked, knowing The Longbow Hunters could have easily killed them.

The only reason she and Roy were still alive was because Diaz or The Longbow Hunters wanted something from them, she thought grimly.

“Because I want to send a message to your brother,” Diaz said, kneeling down until he was eye level with Thea. “He took everything from me. So I’m gonna take everything from him.”

“Haven’t you already done that?” Roy asked angrily and Diaz smirked.

“Not yet,” Diaz said as he pulled out a knife. “But soon. I can’t get to his wife and kid, Argus has them in witness protection. And, like lambs to the slaughter, you two walked right up to me. You’ll have to do.”

Slade’s hideout  
Same time

Nyssa’s phone suddenly rang and she pulled it out.

“It’s Thea’s phone,” Nyssa announced before cautiously answering it. “Hello?”

“Is Oliver Queen there with you?” Diaz asked his voice loud and clear to all three of them.

“He is,” Nyssa said after glancing at Oliver and he nodded to let her know that was okay.

“Give him the phone,” Diaz ordered and Nyssa passed the phone to Oliver.

“Diaz,” Oliver said coldly as he answered the phone.

“So, my new friends and I were running a job tonight when we noticed we were being tailed. Imagine my surprise when I realized it was your baby sister and old pal Roy,” Diaz said and Oliver’s blood ran cold.

“I swear to god if you hurt them-” Oliver started.

“Careful what you say Oliver. I’ve got a knife to your buddy Roy’s throat right now,” Diaz said and Oliver stopped.

“What do you want?” Oliver asked lowly.

“I want you to suffer, the way you made me suffer,” Diaz sneered. “You took everything from me, so I’ll take everything from you.”

“Your anger is with me so why don’t we meet, settle this,” Oliver almost begged but Diaz only laughed.

“Yeah, you’d like that, get little Thea and Roy out of harm’s way,” Diaz said and Oliver’s hand tightened around the phone as he heard Roy scream. “I just put my knife in his shoulder. Say it Roy.”

“Go to hell,” Roy sneered and Diaz sighed.

“Say it or I’ll slit Thea’s throat,” Diaz ordered as he put the phone to Roy’s ear.

“Oliver Queen, you have failed Star City,” Roy said reluctantly, hating there was nothing he could do.

“Roy, I’m gonna get you both out of there, I promise,” Oliver managed to tell him before Diaz yanked the phone back.

“I don’t think so Oliver. We’re not in star City anymore, you don’t have control anymore. And now, the people you love are gonna suffer,” Diaz said before hanging up, leaving Oliver staring at the phone in horror as Slade and Nyssa exchanged a grim glance, knowing Diaz had just made his first move.

**Author's Note:**

> So, should I continue or not?


End file.
